I Dated a Teen Heartthrob
by Bonwee
Summary: Zola's new, she is the wallflower transfer student. Wen's the rockstar. Olivia's his girlfriend. Mo and Charlie are just.. well Mo and Charlie. Zola loves music, but she doesn't think that the band would want her to hang out with them, until one rainy day when Stella helps the new girl out... Wen x OC. Rated T for language. This summary sucks, sorry, but the story rocks!
1. Chapter 1

_If anyone even cares, this story is pretty awesome, I'm not going to lie. I don't own Lemonade Mouth, trust me, if I did, i wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. Enjoy!_

_August, _

I'm pretty sure that high school is supposed to fun, but so far, mine hasn't been. I started high school without my best friend (her mother thought it best to home school), then I had to watch the guy I like fall in love with a total bitch, and then last summer, I got run over by a horse. My parents freaked out! I had a broken arm and a lot of bruises, my dad sold all the animals and we packed up and moved to the east coast, why we moved to the east coast is beyond me. By the time school started, I had my cast off and only a wrist guard for protection.

Since they were both had full time jobs, my parents told me I had to ride my bike everywhere, speaking of that, I was riding my bike right now, to school- in the rain with my backpack and violin case. I felt like a soggy mess, I wanted so much to just turn around and skip school all together.

A yellow sports car zipped by me and splashed me with dirty water; great, because high school is always awesome like my parents say. I walked my bike to the rack and locked it. I saw the sports car again and went over to ask him if he noticed me when the driver got out of the car; it was Wendell from Lemonade Mouth. I turned around, I couldn't look at him.

I hadn't really put two and two together when I heard the word Rhode Island and Opequonsett High School which I really should have… Wen went around and opened the door for Olivia, the lead singer; of course they were dating, everyone knew that.

"Wen!" Charlie ran over with Mo. The guys did the whole knuckle bump and stuff and then ran inside. I squished to the door; this was just going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome our new student; Zola McAdams." I shook my head when she gestured for me to stand up; I was all wet and dirty. "C'mon, don't be shy." The math teacher pulled me out of my seat.

"Look what the cat coughed up," someone said sarcastically. I tried to smooth down my clothes and hair, and I held my wrist and looked away. The teacher said something to the boy, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about playing my violin, because then I wouldn't have to be here. I sat back down and looked down at my hands in my lap. I hate school with a fiery passion.

"Hey…" Somebody whispered behind me, I turned, a note flew into my lap and I opened it.

_ Hey, you look pretty soaked; meet me after class so I can get you some dry clothes. _

I turned to see Stella, the guitarist from Lemonade mouth; she smiled at me and waved. I smiled back. This was cool, I had someone really famous being nice to me. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after that.

"Hey, new girl!" Stella waved and pulled me to an elevator.

"The… Basement?" She nodded and the doors closed behind us.

"It's the underground, I know we have a really awesome music hall now, but we come down here sometimes, to hang out, practice, and stuff." She pulled me down the hall, "Here's the washer and dryer, I think there are some sweats around here somewhere…" she pushed some boxes around and pulled out a pair of Lemonade Mouth sweat pants and matching hoodie. She tossed them to me. I held onto them. "Go ahead, oh! I'll turn around, sorry." I peeled off my wet clothes and threw them in the dryer.

"So you play the violin?" She held up my blue case.

"I've never actually had a lesson…"

"But can you play?" I brushed out my hair and put it up with a rubber band.

"Um… not according to my parents, but I guess I can."

"Cool; Hey, you want a lemonade?" She hit a button on the vending machine, two cans fell out.

"Sure," I popped it open and took a swig. "This is Mel's Lemonade?" I drank some more down. "It's tangy, but good."

"Yup, the root of Lemonade Mouth." Stella drank hers down.

"Oh, you better go, I don't want you to be late because of me." She shook her head.

"Mrs. R. will understand, I was the new kid once too, so I know how it feels. How did you get so wet anyway, I know it was raining, but your clothes were soaked."

I shrugged, "I don't want you to get mad and I don't want to say anything bad about people."

"Go ahead and speak your mind."

"Uh… Wendell, Wen, I guess, he didn't see me, but he hit a puddle right as I was in the splash zone." She shook her head.

"I'm going to talk to him about that next hour; you're in the school music class right?" I shook my head. "What? It's so much fun! Why wouldn't you be in it?"

"I am afraid to play in front of people, or with other people, I'm always afraid of messing up the band as a whole."

"Why?"  
"Because I don't like to mess up other people, and if I mess up by myself, it's okay."

"You need to be able to play, I mean, you just need to. Do you want to hang out after school?" She was bombarding me with questions.

"Um, I don't know…"

"How about I meet you after school, and then we can see?"

"That sounds really good."

"You're clothes are dry," the buzzer whined and I pulled them out, Stella turned around again as I got dressed." I picked up my bags.

"You know what your next class is?"

"Home-ec, I think, and I can't skip it, I'm already late." Stella nodded.

"Okay, well see you after school, how about right back down here? The music room in at the end of the hall." I made my way to my home-ec class.

"It's so nice of you join us, Ms. McAdams."

"I'm sorry," the teacher scribbled something on a pink piece of paper and handed it to me. "Detention?" The teacher gave me that look like, 'you want another one?' I sat down at the back table. The teacher prattled on about responsibility and how we won't learn anything if we aren't in class on time. I doodled in my notebook.

I like Lemonade Mouth music, it was really good, it had good messages, and they were spot on. My friends back home had jammed out to it and now I had met the creator of the band.

I was working on the outline of Wen's jaw, he looked so…

"Ms. McAdams?"

"Yes? Sorry, what did you say?" The teacher was standing in front of my table, arms crossed, I covered my paper.

"I asked if you would share some facts about yourself with the class." I stood up.

"Sure," I looked out at the hodge podge of students in my class, the jocks were all asleep and their girlfriends were texting, the nerds were playing video games and the rest of them looked bored to tears. "Hi, my name is Zola McAdams, I'm from the middle-of-nowhere- Illinois, I was trampled by a horse, which is why I moved here and now I'm being forced to share my life with a bunch of people who don't give a crap." I sat back down and the teacher sighed, she walked up the front of the classroom again.

"That's interesting."

"I know."

How ya'll liking it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you don't know me, but where is detention?" I asked some random guy in the hallway, he pointed towards the elevator to the basement.

I hit the button, oh no, I wouldn't get to hang out with Stella after school now. I followed the hallways and it ended at the music room. I opened the door to see Lemonade Mouth laughing and chuckling, and Charlie and Mo were kissing. I closed the door, obliviously not detention.

"Hey! Zola!" Stella pulled open the door again.

"I'm sorry, I got a detention, I held up the slip of paper."

"Well you came to the right place; Mrs. R. is the person in charge of that." She pulled me into the room with her, I felt uncomfortable being in the presence of so many famous people. The music teacher ran over and shook my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, call me Mrs. R." I nodded.

"Hi, I'm Zola."

"Zola, what a pretty name." She clapped happily. I slid my violin off my shoulder and onto a box by my backpack.

"Thank you," Stella pulled me over to meet the other band mates.

"Guys, I want you to meet Zola," I couldn't breathe, I know that's cliché, but these were the most famous people I had ever met. Everyone waved and said hi, I couldn't say anything; Wen came up to me, I seriously wasn't going to ever breathe again. I probably looked like a bush-baby lemur with my eyes the size of saucers.

"I'm sorry for this morning, I didn't see you." I nodded. He was hot, well my type of hot, more like. He had spiky blonde hair with a little bit of red, and he had pretty blue eyes with light skin and freckles. He laughed; it made his eyes shine.

"I think we've put her into shock." Stella shook me, I backed up.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I should be here, my talent is nill to none and I don't want to impose and I have to do something…" I backed to the door.

"C'mon, we want an audience for practice." Mo said, picking up her bass.

"That does sound like fun." I sat down on floor by the wall to watch them. They tuned up their instruments. I took out my violin to check for water damage.

"Any requests?" I nodded and then shook my head.

"Play whatever, I'm already getting to listen to you."

"No, we need somewhere to start."

"Determinate." They all smiled and started playing; Olivia's voice was so beautiful. Wen got up and started to rap, I cheered, he smiled at me. I shut my mouth. _He's dating Olivia._ _You have no chance._ Olivia came back in strong. 

"How was that?" they asked when they were done playing an entire set, I stood up and clapped.

"You guys are awesome!" They laughed and gave me high fives.

"That means a lot, Zols." Stella said. I looked over at the clock, it was almost 5 o'clock; my parents would be home any time.

"I'm so sorry; I really have to leave, sorry, thank you again so much for this." I ran to the elevator and slammed the button, it would be dark soon and I had to ride to the other side of town.

My parents couldn't afford to buy me a car so I would be stuck with my bike until I could find a job. I ran out the doors. It was still raining, I unlocked my bike and pushed it to the sidewalk and took off. I peddled as fast as I could, I was looking for traffic and I hit a bump the wrong way and my bike tipped over, I went to catch myself with my hurt hand and there was a sharp jolt of pain. I pulled my bike back up and kept peddling. I was about halfway home when I got a flat tire, I reached for my phone, I should just call my parents my phone was dead. I sat down on the wet sidewalk. Seriously, God hates me; he gives me a crappy day, a nice afternoon and an even worse night.

"Zola?" Someone asked, I peeked through my fingers at a zippy yellow sports car; Wen.

"Wen?" He looked concerned.

"Why are you riding a bike in this weather? Do you need a ride?" I shook my head.

"No, I just live down the road…" it wasn't a complete lie; I did live down this road, just about two and a half miles.

"Here, let me help you." He got out of his car and grabbed my bike; I tried to get him to stop as he put it in his trunk. How he got it in his tiny trunk, I don't know. "Get in; I'll drive you." I felt dirty in his nice car. "Where to?"

"Um, just keep going down the street." He turned up the heat in his car and pulled my hands up to the heaters. He drove down the street for a little bit, "Where?"

"Keep going." I sighed.

"You're a liar."

"How so?" I pulled my violin onto my lap.

"This isn't 'down the street a little bit'."

"Yes it is, just a little farther." He pulled up in front of my house, I jumped out. "Thanks, uh, bye." I ran into the house and slammed the door.

I wish someone would reveiw, doowop dee dooo.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I got ready, grabbed my stuff, went out to get my bike,

"Oh no…" I had left it in Wen's car. I grabbed an apple and granola bar and jogged out the door. I ran into someone.

"Sorry! Sorry! I have to go sorry!" I was running but I wasn't going anywhere. Wen waited till I stopped running to let go of the back of my shirt.

"Zola…" I really hated myself for acting like that. "Let me give you a ride to school." It wasn't raining…

"I don't need it, it's nice outside. I couldn't make you do that. Don't you have to pick up Olivia?"

"She's getting a ride with Mo and Charlie." I pulled my backpack up on my shoulders.

"Um, yes, please, I need a ride, I forgot my bike in your trunk and it has a flat tire…" He walked back to his car and opened my door for me; he leaned against the side and waited for me. I locked my house door and got in his car. He started the engine and pulled around to head to school, at this time, it was really early to be at school; almost no one was there.

"I'm sorry I got you here so early." I apologized.

"It's my fault, I should have taken you to get some breakfast or something," he looked at my apple and granola bar.

"Oh, no! I couldn't have." I opened the door and jumped out, I felt like I was doing something wrong. I grabbed my violin and ran into the school after I closed the door.

There was absolutely no one at school yet. I didn't know what to do with myself. I really wanted to play, so I pressed the elevator button and went down to the music room, I flipped on a light and pulled out my iPod, I played by ear a lot better than with music, so it was only natural I played with music I liked. I pulled out my bow and violin, it wasn't anything fancy, I bought it online and it was metallic blue that matched my case. I rosined my bow and shuffled through my music. I hit a fun song to play.

I tuned my strings and started playing; I was also dancing a little bit.

_When I walk in the bar, ya! This is what I see; everybody stops and is staring at me. _

My fingers flew over the strings with my bow. I loved playing like this, alone and carefree. The next song came on, it was cheerier; a love song.

_You're not the type-type of girl to remain with the guy- _

"-with the guy too shy- Too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you forever." I looked up at who was singing.

"Wen?" I stopped playing with an ugly screech of strings.

"Zola, you're really good." He smiled, man he was cute!

"Thanks, but I know that's not true, Mo, on the other hand, is great, she was classically trained right?" I put my stuff down.

"You have a different style, Mo's awesome, but so are you." He held out my backpack to me.

"Thank you!"

"You forget stuff often?"

"Only when I'm flustered." _God, why did I say that? _

"So I fluster you?" He put his hands in his pockets and did the Wen stance, with his back kind of curved and his hips sticking forward a little bit. Like he didn't want to seem too tall.

"I didn't say that." I rubbed my wrist, after yesterday I thought I had messed something up.

"I think you did." He picked up my iPod and flipped through my songs. He clicked on one of my guilty pleasures; funny Rap. He started to bob with the beat and started rapping.

"Ice is back with my brand new invention, something… grabs a hold of me tightly. Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly. Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know. Turn off the lights and I'll glow." He was swaggering and doing all the insane dance moves. Vanilla Ice would have been proud.

"Stop, please, I can't take it." I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Love it or leave it. You better gain way. You better hit bull's eye. The kid don't play." He kept rapping and smiling at me, I couldn't stop laughing.

"What's going on here?" Olivia, Mo, and Charlie were standing in the back of the room; I grabbed my iPod and shut it off.

"We're just having fun before school." Wen picked up my bow and violin; I pulled them away and put them in the case.

"Cool! So Zola have you decided to join music class?" They all came in and picked up their instruments.

"Oh! You guys are going to practice," I put my stuff away and went to the door.

"You can stay, if you want to." Wen said, setting up his keyboard.

I could stay and listen to them, and look over my textbooks. Stella ran in and grabbed her guitar.

"Hey, Zols! Sorry guys, I overslept." Everyone started playing a new song. Olivia came in with really slow, beautiful lyrics about heartache and pain. Wen came in with a really fast rap about the trials of loss.

I stood up and clapped.

"That was amazing!" They smiled.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

"You're incredibly talented, you're all so talented." The first bell rang, I ran out of there and got to my class first, today would definitely be better than yesterday.

I'm a review starved artist, feed me!


	5. Chapter 5

Stella plopped down beside me and kicked her boots up on the desk.

"Zols, do you wanna come hear us play tonight? We're doing this little gig at Wen's house for his parents, and we thought you'd like to hang out with us again."

"Um, I don't know, I really don't know how to get there," she pulled out her books as the teacher sauntered in.

"Wen told me about your bike, he offered to pick you up."

"Ya, I'd like to come, but won't it be weird?"

"Nah, you're just our first official groupie."

"What do I wear?"

"It's a date, for his parents, Sydney's pregnant, so something nice, but not like… wedding."

"Awesome!" I love babies.

"Wen's kinda messed up a little bit, he likes Syd, but he doesn't want to lose his dad."

"Oh, I can see that." The teacher started the lesson.

"So you're in for tonight?"

"Um, what time?"

"7, is that okay? Wen'll probably pick you up around six though."

"Sound awesome, thank you so much, Stella."

"No problem, Zols." The teacher was standing in front of us.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

If I were the strong, loud, boisterous type of person I wanted to be. I would have stood up on my desk and said that I had a date with Wendall Gifford! But instead…

"No, Ma'am, sorry." I kept my eyes down and tapped my foot.

"Good."

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out tonight, to see my friends play in their band." My parents looked up from their papers and dinner.

"Where?" My mom asked.

"When?" My father put down his paper.

"At one of their houses and I'm leaving in a little bit." My dad pursed his lips and didn't say anything.

"What band?"

"Lemonade Mouth."

"Oh, honey, go enjoy yourself." There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it.

"Hi, Wen!" I grabbed my jacket.

"You ready to roll?" I waved to my parents and went outside.

"Thanks for picking me up." I jumped in his car.

"Is there anything you need me to do for you at your house?"

"Well, I kinda need someone to bring out the food…"

"I can do that!" I said over eagerly, _don't act so excited, Zola, he might think your just another fangirl. _I sat up straighter_. He has an amazing girlfriend, what am I thinking?_

I sat more comfortably in my dress; I was wearing knee-socks and converse. I thought it gave an eclectic feel to it.

"Thanks, everyone is going to be playing, so it'd help bunches." He pulled onto a country road and turned on his radio, a rap song, surprise-surprise.

"How do you even know what they're saying, I feel like they are just babbling words really fast."

"Just slow it down and think about it," he turned up the music.

"I still have no idea," I just tapped my knee with the beat.

"Here," he cleared his throat, "Great head on her shoulders, probably studied abroad. She transferred to Harvard and then King's College in March-" He pulled into a driveway.

"Cool, when you rap in the Lemonade Mouth, I can't understand a word you say unless I have subtitles." He smiled.

"That's the point."

I'll totally keep going if you review or not, just R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat the plates down in front of Wen's parents. They looked so in love, it was stunning.

"Thank you," they said, I smiled and went back to the patio to sit and watch the band with Wen's little sister and one of Stella's genius brothers; he had a crush on Wen's sis. It was adorable to watch him; he was too smart for his own good. He would keep babbling about facts and statistics till Wen's sister would make him stop. I smiled.

They played nice mood music and then they played dancing music, the Giffords started laughing and dancing, the band looked really happy for it. I propped chin up with my hand and watched them, I wanted to be with someone like that, Wen and Olivia put down their stuff and started dancing too, Charlie pulled Mo down so Stella was playing by herself. I went inside to the bathroom; I wasn't one to put myself through unnecessary pain. I washed my hands and tightened my wrist guard. Someone knocked on the door,

"One second," I dried my hands and pulled open the door, Wen was standing there. "Creep, much?" I pushed pass him, "You really shouldn't leave Olivia alone, she a great girl."

"She's fine, everyone came in to eat, you want some?" I nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Pizza," I didn't like pizza that much, but I was hungry.

"C'mon then," he grabbed my good wrist and pulled me to the kitchen. Everyone was sprawled out eating cheesy, gooey pizza. Wen picked up a slice and went to sit by Charlie. I picked up lemonade and sipped it. Pizza just seemed so… messy. They were laughing and talking about inside jokes they had, I just smiled.

"Zols, aren't ya gonna eat?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry now," Stella playfully slapped Wen's arm, "You made her lose her appetite, Wen. " He shrugged and took another bit of pizza.

"Zola, that's a nice name," Olivia said as she got another slice of pizza.

"Thanks, Olivia is a pretty name, too." She smiled and sat back down. Wen put his arm around her and I straightened up, _Don't forget who you are, Zo._

"So, Zola…" Charlie said.

"Ya?" I picked up my bag and put it in my lap.

"Are you a Lemonhead?"

"What? Oh, ya, I guess, I'm not a super-fan, if that's what you mean."

"Darn, I wanted someone to do everything I asked." Mo elbowed him.

"You play the violin right? How were you trained?" I looked at the floor.

"I'm not, well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I've never had a lesson before."

"Oh, okay." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"Is this a test?"

"Maybe, you win if you have a slice of pizza," Stella handed me a piece, I ate it.

"So?" I raised my lemonade in the air, everyone followed suit.

"You passed," I smiled.

...

_**Don't hold back, seriously. Review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Zola, wake up," Wen shook my shoulder, I opened my eyes.

"Crap! Oh no! I need to get home, sorry!" I picked up my bag and jacket.

"Zo, it's okay, it's not that late, I was about to drive you home."

"Oh, where are the others?"

"They're hanging out upstairs, we're going to write some new songs tonight," he helped me up.

"Cool," I walked to the door and he opened it for me, "Always the knight in shining armor."

"It's hard, but I really try." He pulled out of his driveway and drove to my house, I opened the door, "Zo, wait a second, Cinderella, you always run off before I can say anything."

"Okay, what is it?" He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "Um…" he wouldn't just say whatever it was that he needed to say, I interjected.

"Oh! Can I have my bike, please? I'll need that tomorrow."

"I can pick you up! That's what I wanted to say." He nodded, trying to affirm his statement.

"I couldn't do that, your friends might need a ride, and your car is obliviously only made for two people." I went to his trunk to get my bike.

"No! I mean, I'll bring it to you tomorrow; I had to carry some band stuff today and put it in my garage."

"Oh, well why didn't you grab it before we left?"

"I didn't think about it, sorry." He put his hands in his pockets and did his Wen stance.

"Are you sure you would want to take me to school every day? What about Olivia, what would she think?"

"She's okay with it." He walked me to my door.

"But… aren't you two…"

"Kind of, ya, I guess." He shrugged again. He towered over me, not that I was short, I just wasn't tall. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through his hair and kiss him, _no. _

"Thanks, but, if you ever think I'm being a drain on you, I can go back to riding my bike." Wen gave me this cocky half-grin.

"Okay, I'll remember that." He walked back to his car, I waved.

_**...**_

_**September's up next!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_September,_

I was sicker than a dog, all I wanted was to lie on the couch and die. I flipped on an old movie to listen to. I had just gotten all snuggled under my blanket to sleep the day away; there was no way I was going to go to school like this, no matter how awesome it was now with my friends. I closed my eyes and thought about what Wen was doing, he had told me he couldn't pick me up today because he was going to the doctor with Sydney, which worked out perfectly because I woke up sick.

_Some nights I wait up cashing in my bad luck …sometimes I call it a draw—_

I answered my phone, "Hellob?" I blew my nose.

"Why aren't you at school?" I dropped the soggy tissue in the trash can.

"Wen? Whyb are you calbing me? You shoub be at schoolb by now." I looked at the creepy cat clock on the wall. It's beady little eyes swung back and forth with its tail, it was really creepy.

"I asked the first question."

"Ordebr is irrelbvlet," I wheezed and sneezed.

"You sound terrible! I'm coming over right now," I heard the sound of a car door slamming.

"No! Stay at school, I'm fine." It took all my oxygen to sound healthy.

"You are a terrible liar." The phone clicked on the other end.

"So cool, too cool for school," I said, my fever was making my brain feel like a pile of mush.

I fell asleep, finally my cold medicine kicked in.

Someone knocked on the door I jumped up, still groggy. I reached for the bat my parents kept by the umbrella's and raised it above my head as I opened the door a crack, the bat banged into the wall.

"Wenb?" I sighed, I'd forgotten he had called me. "Uh, come on in I gbuess." He looked at the bat and swaggered inside.

_Ya, I said it, Swagger! Swagger swag swag swag, get over it._

"Expecting someone else?" He took the bat away from me.

"Justb some creeb who skips sbool to come see patient zero for funb."

"I come bearing gifts," he poured out his backpack onto my kitchen table. "Homework, homework, a little more homework, and this." He held out a Tupper-Ware container full of soup.

"You shoubn't have," I pulled the soup away from him and opened it. The steam felt good against my face. I slurped some; it was heavenly. I grabbed a fork for the chunks of noodles and chicken and plopped back down in front of the TV.

"It's good, right? Syd made it." I nodded and drank some more. On TV, a doctor was implanting the head of his deceased fiancé onto the body of another woman. The chick turned around and brutally killed him with a scalpel. "So this is what sick people do all day?" He leaned back and popped his shoes off.

"This is what superstars do all day?" I smarted off. He nodded,

"Especially the cool ones." I put the empty tub on the side table.

"Why'd you come over?" I stretched and pulled my blanket back over me. "Aren't the others missing you at practice?" I rubbed my eyes; my throat was starting to feel scratchy. Wen stretched his arm along the back on the couch so it grazed my shoulder, I moved a little farther away.

"No, Stella, Mo and Liv are going shopping while Charlie has drum line… and I kinda skipped."

"What's going on between you and Olivia?" I asked, the words falling out of my mouth into the air before I could catch them.

"We're… together, we help each other more than anyone else could." I nodded.

"Darn, you two are in love, oh woe is me and my dreadful heart," I snuggled into the side of the couch; Wen moved over to me and put his arm around me so I was resting in the crook of his shoulder. He covered me up with the blanket. My fever was higher now. "You smell nice, like sunshine and horses." I felt him laugh softly.

"Good, that's what I strive for." I closed my eyes and sighed.

...

_**:( I love my readers, but I also love reviews...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_October,_

"Hey guys! Guess what!" I ran into the music room and laughed, I was so happy! I knocked over a box of sheet music and scrapped it back into the box quickly.

"What?" Wen asked, smile on his lips; Olivia must've said something funny right before I charged in.

"Guess who just got a date to the Halloween bash? This girl!" Stella jumped up and down with me, she was awesome; one of the best friends a girl can have.

"Who?" Mo asked; she didn't see me as a threat to her violin skills anymore, so we were tight.

"Ya, Zo, who asked you?" Wen spat.

"Don't know what's with the attitude all over there," I waved my hand in his direction, "But his name in Nate," I smiled, he was really sweet, he was afraid to ask me and the first word out of his mouth was 'Iknowyoudon'tknowmebuti'dreallyliketotakeyoutothedan ceifyou'renotalreadygoingwithsomeone .' One word, I had to have him repeat it a couple of times.

"Nate…. Nate…" Stella repeated to herself, "Don't know him, he in our grade?"

"He's a junior, but that's okay, he's not that old." Wen left the room, Olivia ran after him. "Did I say something?" I sat down on a stool and dropped my bags. I had finally gotten my wrist guard off and now I felt like I had a noodle for a wrist when I played. I pulled out my violin and bow and rosined up. I had taken to trying to play with the band on some of their songs. Olivia came back in with Wen, he looked angry wouldn't meet my eyes.

"How about we start with our songs we need to practice for the dance," The principal had drafted the band into playing the school dance, so along with some of their own songs, they would add popular tunes, too.

"How about we start off with _Brokenhearted _or _Want You Back_?" I couldn't keep up on my violin so I just jammed out. I clapped my hands.

Wen came in with Charlie singing the backup. I boogied and slid around in my converse like a fool, I was trying to dupstep—and failing. Something clicked in my mind and I stopped dancing, I still liked Wen, but he was with Olivia, so he wouldn't be jealous, would he? _No, he wouldn't. _Maybe he had some beef with Nate, but he seemed so quiet and harmless. _Wen would never choose you, you stupid cow._ My inner voice is harsh, I know.

I went back to dancing, I looked at the clock, waved to my friends and ran upstairs. Nate said he'd walk me home today after his yearbook meeting. He met me in front of the school.

"Hey!" He smiled and tried to flatten his hair. He was very Pete Parker meets Hipster looking… if you can picture that.

"Hey," I slung my backpack on my back and cocked my head to one side. "Do you want to play a game; it's kinda far to my house."

"Sure, what kk-kind of game?" He stuttered slightly.

"Well, it's from this movie I watched, I ask you a question, you answer and you have to end with a question." He nodded.

"Ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"You're pretty good at this, am I the first girl you asked to the dance?"

"Yes, is this the first time you've played this game?" He grabbed my hand I pulled it away.

"Yes, are you always this forward?"

"Was I being forward? Then what do you call this?" He stopped me and tilted my head up to kiss me, our lips were barely apart.

"Yo! Zola!" I turned to see Wen run out of the school carrying my violin; he slowed down when he saw Nate holding my face.

"Wen," I ran back to him, he held out my case stiffly.

"Here, you forgot this, again," he turned to leave.

"It's not what it looks like," he turned around.

"Oh ya? What is it then? It looks like you were about to kiss him, do you even know his last name?" I looked down, "That's what I thought." He slammed back into the school, I felt like I had just been slapped. Nate pulled me back to him,

"Hey, it's okay, let's get you home, alright?" He picked up my violin. He walked with me all the way to my steps and handed me my case. He held my hands when I turned to say goodbye from the top of my steps.

"See ya tomorrow evening; do you want me to pick you up?" He had waited till the last minute to ask me to the dance.

"No, I'm going to go help my friends set up for mic check." He nodded,

"Okay, awesome. Oh! What costume are you wearing, I want to coordinate."

"Um, just wear anything you want to," he nodded and waved as he walked down the street. I unlocked my door and went inside. I texted Wen,

**_Did I say something?_**

He didn't reply. I went about, did my homework, started fixing dinner, I checked my phone; still nothing.

My parents came home, told me about their day, I told them about the dance, they smiled politely; hey, I told them about the dance, not my date. I kept checking my phone till I went to sleep. I stared at my ceiling, out of all my friends, I needed Wen's acceptance of everything about me the most, I don't know, I guess I always wanted Wen from Lemonade mouth to like me. I looked at my wall, there was a huge poster with only Wen in it; he was doing his sexy Wen lean with his hands in his pockets. My phone buzzed.

**_Be careful with him, I've heard stuff._**

It was from Wen, if he said that, he meant it, I'd have to be careful I didn't want a stalker on my trail.

**_Okay, I will be, Wen._**

**...**

_Detirminate._


	10. Chapter 10

"Stella, is your guitar transmitting?" The AV guy asked, twisting knobs and pressing buttons. I zipped up Mo's little Bo Peep dress and Olivia held out her fake bone necklace for her cave-girl costume. I snapped it for her. Wen came over trying to tighten his bow tie on his 007 suit. Olivia smacked his hands away and did it herself; I turned around to go to the bathroom to touch up my makeup.

I was dressed as an x-man; Rogue. I had put white extensions in my hair and a tight green unitard with a brown jacket with x-patches on the shoulders.

My boots clicked against the gym floor. A few people were showing up, I was excited to see what Nate was going to wear.

"Zols, wait up, I'll go with you," Stella yelled and clomped off of the stage; she was a McCow, the epitome of all the wrong-doings in the commercial meat business. I opened my clutch and pulled out my mascara and touched up my eyes.

"You guys are going to do awesome tonight." I told Stella.

"I hope you have fun with Nate." She patted my shoulder and walked out. I went back out when I heard the band start up. Nate was pushed his way through the crowd.

"Cyclops? Really?" I laughed he was dressed as one of the leader of the x-men.

"Rogue, awesome choice." We danced for a little while and then they started playing Party Rock. I was dancing like an idiot, Nate was holding my hips, and this was the closest I had ever danced with someone. His hands wandered up to my stomach, any farther and I'd shut him down. He kept them on my stomach, _good boy._

Olivia started singing a slow song and Nate turned me around, I nestled my head into the crook on his neck, he swayed me around in a circle. I sighed; _dancing with Wen would be this good, maybe, possibly. Probably better…_I shook my head, _you're with Nate tonight._

It was the end of the dance, everyone was just swinging softly, Nate told me goodbye, I was staying behind to help pack up.

"_I love you_," I looked up at the stage; Wen's eyes were searching the crowd. "_From the bottom of my heart, and that's not gonna change, but things are look grim, when I'm watching you watch him_." There was no way he was talking about me, his eyes met mine and he jumped off the stage. "_I give you the best a man can hope to give, but I'm not feeling brave, chances are slim, and I'm_ _watching you watch him_." He grabbed my hand and held it. I saw Olivia smile to herself. I pulled away and whispered,

"But you and Olivia…" He let the microphone fall as he put both hands on either side of my face and kissed me, it wasn't intrusive; it wasn't rude; it was amazing.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the stall door behind me.

"God Damnit, why'd he have to do that?" I slid down the wall and put my hands on my head. Stella walked in,

"Hey, Zola?" I opened the door and walked out, wiping my tears away. "You okay?" I nodded. I wouldn't see him anymore, that's it, _idiot, you're so stupid, he's just using you for something._

"He really means it, you know." _He can't possibly mean it; no one can mean it to you, Zola._

"He can't though, he has Olivia, and they're made for each other, like yin and yang, like French fries and chocolate milkshakes, he can't feel that way." I rubbed my neck I was getting a stress headache.

"I think he'll need to tell you about that himself." She patted my shoulder, I took a deep breath. Wen peeked around the corner of the bathroom doorway. I pushed pass him.

Mo handed me her Bass as she kicked off her heels. She put it in the case while I tore down the microphone stand. Wen came over like he was going to talk to me, he put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and stood up to go rip up wiring.


	11. Chapter 11

_November,_

"Let's go to my room, I have all the craft stuff in there," we were working on a science diagram, and I had chosen my house to work at.

Ever since the dance, Stella had been trying to get me to talk to Wen, and He's been coming by in the morning to pick me up, but I've already gone to school on my bike.

"You know, he'd probably sign all of those for you." I looked up, oh no, I had forgotten about the posters I had of Wen on my wall. I looked back down at the box of pipe cleaners, glitter and glue. "You need to talk to him before we leave for our winter tour, or else you won't see again till the New Year."

"Well, I haven't really… looked for him." She flipped open her phone and sent a text.

"You've been avoiding him," she pointed out.

"He kinda confessed his love in front of the entire school, when everyone knows that he's dating Olivia." I roughly pushed the stuff around in the box; the top of a container of glitter flew off and spilled on my carpet. I picked up the container to throw it away and get the vacuum.

"Maybe it couldn't wait anymore." Wen said. I jerked away and the glitter in the container spilled all over him. My mouth just hung open. He looked into my room, "Nice posters." Stella pushed her way past us,

"I'll give you two some time to talk." I sat down on my bed. Wen kneeled on my bed to sign my posters.

"So?" He asked.

"What are you and Olivia, really?"

"Friends, just really good friends. We thought that we really liked each other in the beginning, but we were looking for each other as a pillar to use to support each other." I clasped my hands together in my lap; my knuckles white.

"I can't believe you." I looked him in the eyes, my voice was wavering.

"What?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"You're so stupid." I rubbed my eyes, I wasn't going to cry.

"How?"

"You made me feel like crap by wanting you when you were with her." I grabbed the two handfuls of his shirt and shook him.

"I'm sorry," He hugged me. I kept my hands on his chest. "Three weeks, a trial period. If it doesn't work out, we're done."

...


	12. Chapter 12

_December,_

"I heard that she and Wen were dating now," Wen took my hand and walked me to my first class, the students parted before us like we were royalty. Wen bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Embarrassed yet?" I shook my head. "Good." He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you? I know how masculine my violin case is. This is our third week…"

"I've loved every single day."

I bit my lip before he let me go to class; he wasn't all about kissing in school, which made after school so much better. I drifted into Home-Ec. I sat down at my usual table. A group of girls ran over to me and all started talking at once.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Does he sing for you all the time?"

"What do you do when he's on tour?"

"Please, students, don't smother her." The teacher herded the girls away from me. Today was the last day of school before Christmas break; and then I would have three days with my friends before they left for New York, Chicago, Las Vegas, Los Angeles and Houston for their winter tour. It was only ten days, they'd be home for Christmas, and for New Year's, we were planning a kick-ass party at Wen's.

"Psssst." I turned to look at who just made that noise, it was Nate.

"Nate, you're not in this class." He shrugged,

"I am now," that was a little creepy…

"Okay." I scooted my chair farther away from him. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Wen.

**_Hey beautiful, no practice after school, how about a movie at my place? _**

I smiled.

"Text from Wen?" I turned to see Nate perched on the chair next to me. My eyes widened and I backed up even further.

"Please, back away from me." I pushed him away from me.

**_Sounds like a date, later. _**

Nate slunk back to a sitting position, I listened to the teacher lecture us on the necessity to have a safe and joyous holiday season. I was jittery, I felt like I was a kid on Christmas Eve. The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom into Wen's arms.

"Remind me to tell you about Home-Ec later," Nate crept out of the room like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"'kay," he smiled, it was amazing when he smiled, it made my insides feel like a million butterflies, as stupid as that sounds.

"So what movie do you want to watch? Horror? Suspense? Chick-flick?" He asked as he put my stuff in the back of his car. I waved to my friends and got into the little yellow sports car; now my parents knew I was dating someone, they just didn't know that he was a pop star with a killer car…

"Are the others going to be there?" I rubbed my hands together; it was cold in the car.

"No, just the two of us, Syd and Dad took my sister out to shop for new clothes." I bumped his elbow.

"You know what that means…"

...


	13. Chapter 13

_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime—that is how I know it goes on. _The credits of the movie rolled and I stretched out.

"I can't believe you wanted to watch this movie, it's… depressing." Wen looked at me and shook his head.

"This movie is three and half hours of gold." I nuzzled up against his side.

"Just admit it; you wanted to see them do it in a car."

"Duh! Who wouldn't want to watch that?" He gave me a cocky half-grin.

"I would much rather watch stuff getting blown up." I sighed and got up.

"Fine, I'll pick one out, but no complaining!" I riffled through his movie collection. "Here, this one, okay? No complaining."

"This means war."

"Stop your yapping; I'm watching sexy Christian Bale beat up baddies." He acted offended.

"I'm hurt, Zo," he pouted.

"Don't pout, you're a dude."

"I can be your hero baby," he sang softly.

Man, this dud was going to kill me with his sweetness, I really was waiting for the other shoe to drop, my track record doesn't really help my confidence.

"That's not really your speed, I was thinking more like Kryptonite."

"Whatever," he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, I pulled him on top of me, I've never kissed like this before, he wasn't overly confidant or anything, and I'm not experienced but we do pretty damn good for ourselves. Oh, and before you go all perved on my story, we didn't do it, okay? You can love someone and not screw around with them.

"Are we interrupting?" Olivia and Mo walked into the room, they looked embarrassed, and I clambered off of him. Wen laughed self-consciously.

"Hey… Guys…" he ruffled his hair and stood up. On screen, a hospital blew up.

"We just came over to help you go through the music with you." Stella said, laughing really hard as she rolled in a suitcase.

"Hey," I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Hey," Wen bumped against my shoulder, "don't be embarrassed."

"I know, Wen, it's just, nothing, never mind, you need to go up there and pick some music out." I stood up and blushed, his shirt was unbuttoned. _Did I do that? _

"Oh!" He buttoned up his shirt and ran upstairs.

...

I love superheros. So I use them a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

_Christmas Eve,_

"Do you think their plane will be able to get in with all the snow?" Wen's sister asked Stella's brother, he shook his head.

"You two are negative Nacies." The parents clucked. I bounced my foot up and down nervously. I twisted my scarf and sighed; _What if he's disillusioned with you now? What if he's met some beautiful girl on tour? _

"Zola, it'll be fine." Syd patted my knee, she finally had a little baby bump, she was due in April; I was going to do the gender reveal party in March with her friends and the girls from the band. I felt like I was part of the family now. My phone rang, I answered it.

"Hello?" There was a big static screech.

"Zola?" Wen said, the static melted into the background.

"Wen?!"

"Hey, so about our plane…" I bit my lip.

"You aren't coming?"

"Well…" I turned so I was facing away from the terminal; I wanted something to drink. I paid for a hot chocolate.

"Please say that you'll be here, you guys' families are all excited."

"Are you not excited?" Someone whispered in my ear. I tipped my hot chocolate all over the person and me.

"I'm so sorry, Wen, God, I hate myself, I'm so sorry." I put my forehead against his chest in defeat. He just laughed; he hugged me and laughed harder.

"Not exactly how I planned it, but it'll work." He pulled me away from him and kissed me slow. Even though we had hot chocolate spilled over both of us.


	15. Chapter 15

_Christmas,_

"Wake up, Zola, its Christmas." My mom shook my shoulder gently; I was clinging to the stuffed bear Wen had given to me. He had sprayed it with his cologne before he had left on tour.

"Okay, one second." I pulled one of Wen's hoodies and followed my mom out to our living room. My dad was there, drinking a cup of coffee. I handed my parents their presents and waited for them to open them. I had gotten my dad a new briefcase for all his paperwork from work, and I got my mom a nice set of earrings. My parents handed me a big box; there was a knock at the door, my dad went and answered it.

"Have you given it to her yet?" Wen came in with the rest of Lemonade Mouth, they all sat around me.

"Okay?" I picked at the paper, the box was absolutely huge.

"Hurry! I haven't got all day." Stella whined.

I ripped off the paper, there was a big box, I tore the tape and lifted out a suitcase, a very nice suitcase with a hard blue exterior. Wen told me to unzip it. I did and there was a carry-on, I unzipped that and there was an envelope. I looked at my parents and my friends.

"What is this?" I held up the lanyard with my picture on it, it was for a Lemonade Mouth tour in Europe…

"You guys are going on a European tour?!" I jumped up and hugged them. "Congratulations!"

"You are, too!" I screamed and hugged my parents,

"Really?" This was amazing.

"Really, you need this honey," my mom kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, so much." I was crying.


	16. Chapter 16

_New Year's Eve,_

I was sitting on Wen's lap, drinking a bottle of water; it was just little bit until I rang in the New Year with some of my very best friends, and possibly the best boyfriend anyone can ask for.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! … 1!" Stella pulled the string on the streamer poppers and I kissed Wen. Sparkling apple-juice was passed around. Wen handed me a little box,

"What's this?" I shook it, it jingled.

"A gift for the new year," he kissed my neck. I tore the silver paper off; there were a set of hearts on long silver chains. I picked them up; one had a 'Z' and the other was a 'W'.

"One for me, one for you?" he pulled my hair away and put the heart around my neck. I did the same for him.

"Best New Year ever." He bit my lip softly when he kissed me.


	17. Chapter 17

_February,_

"Soooooo…." One of the girls in my chemistry class was twirling her hair and popping her gum as Wen and I were writing our reports at our desk.

"Are you going to talk to us, because if not, then my girlfriend and I have reports to finish?" Wen tapped his pencil on his notebook and looked up at the girl.

"You two are like serious now? 'Cause if not, then I'd like to like ask you out on a date. For like Valentine's Day." Her voice was grating my nerves.

"Yes, Violet, we are very serious, now please don't you need a new piece of gum or something?" She stomped away.

"Thank goodness," I put my head down on the table. I had a bad headache; I reached down into my bag and grabbed my bottle of pills. I took two and put my head back down. Wen rubbed my back,

"Hey, hey, what's wrong babe?" He said softly in my ear. I shook my head and sat up.

"Nothing, don't worry about, Wen, I'm fine." I went back to writing my paper.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Wen told me he had planned me a special date for tonight, of course he wouldn't tell me where it was or what it was.

"Of course!" I closed my notebook; I would work on it later. I put my head up against Wen's shoulder, he rubbed my arm.

"We could skip the rest of the day," I nodded, it was just study hall. The bell rang and Wen snuck us out of school, he stopped by my house and I picked up my nice clothes, I'd just change later. Wen covered me up with a blanket and I fell asleep for a couple of hours with my head on his shoulder. I woke up, Wen was dressed up all fancy in a suit, I went and changed, I felt a lot better now. I was in the middle of curling my hair when Wen knocked on the bathroom door.

"You almost done?"

"You can't rush art, Wen."

"You can when the food's getting cold." I fluffed my hair and prayed that it would stay.

"Fine, here," I stepped out, my heels in hand. He smiled.

"God, you're beautiful," he held my head in his hands.

"You're not too shabby yourself…" he pulled me to the kitchen where he had covered up two plates on a table with candles and rose petals.

"Swoon, I love it," Wen pulled out my chair for me.

"Good, I want this to be perfect."

"If you're here, it already is."

_I love that I said that, and Wen obviously did too_, _because he didn't do anything except smile._


	18. Chapter 18

_April,_

"Hey, Zola, can you pass me the garlic salt please?" I tossed Syd the shaker and stirred the spaghetti noodles. Wen was in the living room playing video games with his sister. "Oh," Syd held onto the counter. I heard her gasp.

"What is it?" She was breathing strangely.

"He's coming."

"Oh!"

"Ya."

"Wen! Wen! Wen! She's having a baby!"

"What?" He ran in, "Oh!" He walked her to her car and I got in the back with his sister. He sped to the hospital as I called Mr. Gifford.

"He's so tiny," Wen held his new baby brother.

"Ya, he is." Syd smiled, she was really tired.

"Joseph Wendall Gifford." I said quietly.

"Pretty awesome name for an awesome kid."

"With you as a family, he's going to be great."


	19. Chapter 20

_May, _

"So when are we leaving for Europe?" Wen clicked his horse forward. My body swayed from side to side as I held onto Wen.

"A week or so, you want to back out?" I held on to Wen tighter when the horse went up a steep hill. I swallowed hard, I still had a little bit of fear, but not enough to turn this down; he was taking me to his old hideout.

"No way! Do you think it'll rain?" I looked up at the sky it looked purple and angry.

"I don't know, but we're going to be there in a second." There was an old barn that looked like a strong wind would blow it down.

"This is it?" He jumped off and helped me down.

"Yup," he led the horse into a stall and gave it some hay.

I heard a crack of thunder and jumped. Wen pulled me upstairs to the loft.

There was a picnic set out of a blanket. Light streamed through the glass window and the rain pattered on the tin roof.

"Why, Mr. Gifford, I think you're trying to seduce me."

"No, something even better." He dropped down on one knee,

"What the hell…" I didn't pull away.

"Okay, this is kinda what you think," he reached in his pocket. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit._

"Wen…" He opened up the box, inside was a plain silver ring.

"I know we're still young, but I want you to wait for me, and when I can be with you all the time, I want to raise a family with you."

"Wen, we're Sophomores."

"Almost Juniors." He took the ring out of the box.

"We're kids."

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring." He held it out to me.

"I don't know what to do." He looked so sad. I took the ring and put it on. He kissed me. I felt better, because I made him happy. This was one hell of a promise.


	20. Chapter 21

I hugged my parents.

"I'll be back soon," I walked onto the plane that would take me to Europe.

_London,_

"Zola, wake up, we have to do something really cool today," wen shook my shoulder, I rolled out of the bed and reached for my clothes I had set out for this morning.

"How'd you get in my room?" I pushed his out the door of my hotel room.

"The maid," I ran in and took a shower, I was behind schedule.

I dried my hair and pulled on my jeans and shirt. I stumbled out to the hall as I tried to pull on my pair of boots and scarf.

"C'mon," Wen threw me over his shoulder and ran outside to the car; the paparazzi were running to us. Wen slammed the door shut and the driver took off.

"Where are we going?" I drank down the orange juice Wen handed me.

"I have to do this radio interview and then we can tour around a little bit."

"Okay, what do I do while you're in the booth?"

"You're going in with me," I did a spit take.

"What?" He handed me a napkin.

"Are you nervous?"

"Pffft, no."

"Nice lie."

"So Zola, you're dating Wen, have you learned to rap any?" The DJ asked; he handed me a note. I shrugged, "You wanna shoe us you're mad skillz z-swizzle?"

"Sure! Oh ya, I haven't shown Wen yet, but I'd be up for it."

"Really?" Wen was shocked.

"A lady has her secrets." I passed the note back to him.

"Determinate, nice." The beat came through the earphones.

"You ready for this? 'Cause I'm sure that you're not ready for all this awesomeness." I caught the beat.

_"Okay, It's Z and I'm heaven-sent_

_ Music like a veteran_

_ Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine_

_ Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_

_ Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_

_ People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline_

_ Stop! _

_Now hurry up and let us in. _

_Knock!_

_ 'Cause we're coming to your house and_

_ People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths_

_ We're the real deal, you know how I feel_

_ Why they're in it for the pill_

_ I'm just in it for the thrill_

_ Get down now I ain't playin' around_

_ Get your feet up on the ground_

_ And just make that sound like_

_ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." _

The two guys just stared at me. I thought I heard crickets chirping somewhere.

"Uh…" the DJ stuttered.

"What?" I had listened to that song so many times; it was really ingrained in my memory.

"God I love you." Wen kissed me, the DJ played this over-exaggerated smooch sound. "That was so hot."

"Guess he's a good teacher," The DJ laughed.

"You're definitely right."


	21. Chapter 22

_August,_

"You know, after this interview, we're going to go home," I said running my hand up and down Wen's chest.

We were in Paris, on top of our hotel in the pool. This summer had been amazing. I'd seen so many awesome places, and met so many people, I was completely happy.

"Speaking of that, I have to get going." He pulled me out of the water. I kissed him and wrapped my towel around me.

"Bye," he kissed me one more time.

"Hey," I smiled at him when he came in to say goodnight to me.

"Hey," I brushed my hair out and braided it. I went over to the TV and flipped it on. "How was the interview?" I hadn't watched it. I went shopping by myself out in Paris, well… window shopping, and sightseeing, so I hadn't watched it.

"Don't talk about it." He stood up from my bed and slammed the door. I ran out into the hallway.

"What did I say?" I yelled. He turned around, angry.

"Maybe _you_ need to reevaluate our relationship," he slammed into his room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled back at him.


	22. Chapter 23

_The End of August, _

"Zola, Zola! Head up!" I shook myself awake,

"Sorry, Mrs. Tulle," I was back at my old school, after I flew back from Paris on the red-eye, my parents knew something was up. I had officially been re-enrolled in Knightson, Illinois High School. Right now I was being chided for sleeping during class; again, the fact is that I had been up all night; I hadn't slept well since Paris. I was living with my aunt and uncle; they had three kids that were like siblings to me, but it was also sad because I didn't get very much time to play my violin. I rose with the rest of the class to leave.

I was counting the days till graduation.


	23. Chapter 24

I posted my blog and shut my computer. I was in the Newspaper lab, the only place that nobody went anymore. It was November now; I would have been dating Wen for a whole year! But I guess that wasn't meant to be. It was Thanksgiving break; I didn't have anywhere I needed to go, so I was staying at school for a little longer. The janitor was telling me to get out by shutting off the lights; I pushed out the door and wrapped my scarf around my neck tighter against the cold air.

"Zola?" I turned to look at who was talking to me.

"What do you want, Wendell?" I felt my chin quiver.

"I want you back," he reached for my elbow, I pulled away from him.

"You read my letter, you know how I feel and that hasn't changed.

"I know," he held out the piece of hotel stationary I had scribbled on that night. I looked at it; there were the same words I had thought would get my point across.

Fuck you, Wen.

There were other words, too, and the ring; that stupid ring.

Wen stood there, sad and shivering in the cold. I wanted to warm him up.

"If you know, then why did you come here?"

"I needed to tell you in person, what happened."

"Go ahead," I prompted. "It better be a goddamn good excuse for treating me like shit."

"I was at the interview and the woman brought up Olivia and me, and I didn't say anything, I let her go on and on about what a cute couple we were, and then, afterwards, I realized that I hadn't stood up for us," he pulled his jacket closer around himself.

"Why'd you shove me away so far then?"

"I wasn't man enough for you, and the only way out I saw that was best for you, was to say those nasty things to you." I touched his arm; his eyes were full of hope.

"You are the only man for me," he pushed my hair away from my ear, I kissed him.


	24. Chapter 25

_ Graduation,_

"I'd like to congratulate my fellow classmates on being exemplary examples of the high school experience." I'd leave them to figure that one out, "And I'd like to thank the school board for the chance to speak at my graduation regardless of being anything important. I took off my hat and threw it up in the air, I saw the others try to outdo each other. I smiled, this was the end, and beginning.

In the fall, I'd go to Princeton, _and_ if everyone from Lemonade Mouth happened to go there too… I'd told my parents about the ring, and they freaked out. They'd made Wen sit down and interrogated him for an evening over dinner. They had deemed him worthy of dating me, but they were not ready for the promise ring.

I wear it around my neck on the chain with the W-heart. Wen ran up on the stage and kissed me, I hear the others whistle and cheer, I fist pumped.

This was only the beginning.

The End.


	25. Chapter 19

_April,_

"Hey, Zola, can you pass me the garlic salt please?" I tossed Syd the shaker and stirred the spaghetti noodles. Wen was in the living room playing video games with his sister. "Oh," Syd held onto the counter. I heard her gasp.

"What is it?" She was breathing strangely.

"He's coming."

"Oh!"

"Ya."

"Wen! Wen! Wen! She's having a baby!"

"What?" He ran in, "Oh!" He walked her to her car and I got in the back with his sister. He sped to the hospital as I called Mr. Gifford.

"He's so tiny," Wen held his new baby brother.

"Ya, he is." Syd smiled, she was really tired.

"Joseph Wendall Gifford." I said quietly.

"Pretty awesome name for an awesome kid."

"With you as a family, he's going to be great."


End file.
